Crash
by BruceLeeFanatic
Summary: Since I've gotten older, I've given up on the whole idea of "soulmates."  I believed that I was destined to remain alone for the rest of my life.  But like always, Fate loves to prove me wrong.  Read and review!  REVISED
1. Prologue:  Red String of Fate

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I uploaded this story. I've been busy with school and I also wanted to revise the first two chapters. I'll re-upload Chapter 1 later on today. In the meantime, enjoy.**

**Also note that this is my first fanfiction ever. So be gentle in the criticism. **

**A/N: I do not in anyway, shape, or form, own Bleach. If I did, well then Ichigo and Rukia would already be together**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Red String of Fate<strong>

As a child, I've always been fascinated with the legend of the Red String of Fate. I thought it was interesting how two people who are destined to be with each other are brought together just by one piece of red string.

Since hearing that story as a young girl, I always wanted to experience what it was like to finally meet the one that you are destined to be with. The one that when you two are together, the angels in heaven stop just to witness the undeniable love and devotion from the two that Destiny decided should be together. I wanted to know what it was like to have a soulmate, someone who was made exactly for you. I know that I sound like a hopeless romantic, but in a world where true love seems to just be a thing of fiction, you can't help but hope that maybe one day, God would bless you with that type of love.

For the longest time, I've been dreaming of having that type of love. I wanted it so bad, that I could almost touch it. And finally, after many long years of hopelessness and bitterness, I finally got what haunted my dreams every night. I finally found the one, my destiny, my soulmate.

But like the saying goes, "The course of true love never runs smooth," it didn't come without its problems.

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think so far? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

**A/N: So thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 1 rewritten and revised with Ichigo's point of view added. Hopefully, I'll be able to upload Chapter 3 this week too. So in the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Getting Ready<strong>

(Rukia's POV)

8:45 p.m.

June 2012

Tokyo

_I was running. The sound of my panting and the snapping of twigs underneath my feet were the only sounds in the bitter cold night. The tree branches were tearing at my arms and face, and I had splinters in my feet due to the fact that I lost my shoes a while back from running. They were probably bleeding, but I didn't dare stop. I had to keep running. I needed to keep running in order to survive. _

_A howl sounded in the distance. I speeded up although I knew my efforts were futile. I refused to give up. I wasn't going down without a fight. _

_My heart was pumping a thousand miles per minute, and I felt a stitch in my side. My breathing was labored and I knew at that moment I was reaching my end. I wouldn't be able to keep running, but I had to try. I had to. _

_In my haste to get away, my foot got caught in a hole. As I attempted to get back up, a sharp pain ran throughout my leg. My ankle was twisted. Another howl sounded throughout the night. This time it was closer. _

"_GET UP, RUKIA!" My inner-self shouted at me. "YOU CAN'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!" As I tried to force myself to get up, I heard a twig snap about 10 feet away from me. Shit. They found me. I tried to force the overwhelming panic and fear back down, but it was no use. I was going to die here and there was no one to save me. _

_A beast the size of a car came into the clearing. It had yellow eyes that glowed silver in the moonlight, and fur that was color of the night sky. Its mouth was in the fiercest of snarls which displayed all of its whiter than white, sharp teeth. A growl resonated deep within the beast's body signaling to me that I've reached my end and I better not move. Others soon came out into the clearing, all the same size of the first one and were slowly gaining upon me. _

_Tears of panic and dejection were coming down my face as I made pathetic attempts at trying to get away. I knew that there was no point in even trying. I just hoped that they made my death a quick one. I didn't want to suffer. _

_All of a sudden, the beasts immediately stopped in their pursuit of me. They seemed to be afraid of something behind me. Despite my confusion and fear of the beasts in front of me, I turned my attention to the presence behind me only to receive the shock of my life. _

_It was a man who was in a word, gorgeous. His face was calm, but his eyes revealed unimaginable fury. He made both a terrifying but yet beautiful image._

"_Rukia," the gorgeous stranger called to me in his deep baritone while walking towards me. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." _

_I should have felt fear, but all I did feel was this sense of relief and happiness that this man found me. _

"_Give me your hand." He said reaching out towards me. _

_I shouldn't have done it, but for some reason, I trusted him. I felt that I could trust him with my life. _

_I grabbed his hand in front of me and he picked me up into his arms. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, he turned and walked away from the dangerous beasts. I should have worried about them attacking us from behind, but I felt a sense security within his arms and I also had the feeling that he was a lot more powerful than he looked. _

_As he carried me through the woods, I couldn't help but feel that I knew him from somewhere, but where?_

"_Who are you?" I asked, this beautiful stranger._

_He smiled at me and my breath caught in my throat. _

_He truly was gorgeous. _

"_My name is-"_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

I was interrupted from my dream by someone knocking at my door. I tried not to focus on my disappointment on not finding out the name of the man who has been haunting my dreams for the past two weeks. Like every dream for the past three weeks, I never learned his name. But tonight's dream was different. I actually saw his face.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Coming!" I shouted at whoever was knocking as I rushed to put on my robe. I finally made it outside my room and down the hall of my apartment to open the door for whoever was persistently knocking at my door. Looking through the peephole, I saw that it was my neighbor, Orihime conversing with some black-haired stranger.

"Hello Orihime."

"There you are, Rukia-kun! I was just about to leave."

"Sorry, I was sleeping and didn't hear you knock."

"Ah, it's fine. It's my fault for disturbing you." She said while smiling apologetically.

Orihime has got to be one of the kindest and most beautiful people I have ever met. Standing at 5'9'', with reddish-gold hair that cascaded to middle of her back in waves, big storm-grey eyes, full lips, high cheekbones, a heart-shaped face, golden sun-kissed skin, breasts that most women can only get with surgical implants, and a body that puts most models to shame, she is a force to be reckoned with.

I will admit that I am a bit envious of her beauty. Compared to her Amazonian features, I am rather average looking in appearance. I have blue-black hair (a common feature found in Japan) that reaches my shoulder blades, pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, a heart-shaped face, a slender body with some curves, barely there B-cup breasts, all brought together on a body that stands at most 5'4 on a good day. So, yeah, I'm pretty much average.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, interrupting me out of my musings. "I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend, Uliquiorra Chiffer. Uliquiorra, this is my new neighbor and friend that I've been telling you about, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you. Uliquiorra"

"Likewise," he responded in an extremely monotonic and deep voice.

With emerald green eyes, jet-black, shoulder length, shaggy hair, a very pale complexion, lean-muscled body, an aristocratic shaped face, and a stature of almost 6 feet, Uliquiorra was quite a handsome man. No surprise there, considering who his girlfriend is. Unlike his girlfriend however, he had a much colder personality. How they got together, I'll never. But you know the saying: Opposites attract.

"Rukia-kun, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and Uliquiorra to the opening of our friend's new club in the Rippongi District called Pantera. I thought it would be a great time for us to get to know one another better since you're new to the area. Plus I could introduce you to some of my friends." She asked me while giving me a timid smile.

"I don't know, Orihime. I'm really not the clubbing type." I said in hopes that she'd quickly drop the subject. I never liked being around crowds of people. I've had enough of that during my younger days when I had to accompany my older brother, Byakuya, to all of his business banquets. They were always filled with superficial and extraordinarily arrogant people who were only interested in me because of my family's wealth. I may have been adopted into the family due to prodding of my late sister, his wife, Hisana, but it meant nothing to those power-hungry, obnoxious assholes.

"Aww, please Rukia! It's Friday and I refuse to let you sit in here by yourself all night. Come on, live a little. Hang out with us. I promise you'll have fun." She said, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I hated those eyes.

"Okay, fine." I sighed, relenting. "Let me get dressed. You guys can come in and wait." I said whilst leading them into my apartment and closing the door behind them once they entered.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "I can help you get ready. Ulqui, you won't mind sitting here while I help her get ready?" She turned and asked her boyfriend.

"Not at all." He responded in the same monotone voice. Really, how on Earth did these two end up together?

"Oh, goodie!" She responded and kissed him on the cheek and I may have to check my eyesight, but I thought I saw the faintest hint of a smile on his face. It was probably just my imagination.

"Come on, Rukia. Let's find you something to wear." She said while guiding me to my room. "I have a feeling that tonight is going to be one heck of a night to remember."

"Yeah…..I can't wait." I said with feigned enthusiasm.

This should be interesting.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's POV)<p>

9:00 pm

Tokyo

_The sound of my feet rhythmically hitting the ground beneath me was the only sound in this cold winter's night. A long night's run in my wolf form always calmed me when the world became too much to handle. _

_I had no idea where I was going. I just let my instincts take me to where I needed to be. I looked up towards the night sky and thought how beautiful the stars and moon looked tonight. They reminded me of home and of my family. I missed them dearly but I needed to get away from them for a while. The loneliness was becoming too much to bear. I didn't want to burden them with my problems._

_Soon, my feet brought me to a large meadow where the moon illuminated everything within its path, including a woman who was standing in the middle of meadow. _

_Although she had her back turned to me, I could tell she was very beautiful. She had long black hair that was brought up in a traditional Japanese hair bun and she was wearing a long white kimono with an intricate gold and red dragon extending over the left side of the kimono, along with a scarlet red obi tied around her waist._

_Every instinct in my body is forcing me to go to he and I'm not one to disobey them. I slowly make my way towards this mysterious woman and suddenly, as if sensing my presence, she turns around and faces me. My earlier opinion about her being beautiful was incorrect._

_She was absolutely stunning. _

_Her eyes, oh her eyes, were the deepest blue I have ever seen. The moonlight reflecting in her eyes revealed her joy and happiness at seeing me. Her doll-shaped mouth was pulled into a soft smile._

"_Ichigo," the angelic beauty said to me in her melodic voice. "I've been waiting for you." _

_As soon as I was about a three feet away from her, I realized how small she was. I was close to a foot taller than her and her body was rather thin. A sudden urge to protect her came over me._

_When I finally stopped in front of her, she reached out her hand to grab mines. As soon as I felt her touch, electricity shot throughout my body. Never has a woman's touch affected me so. I found myself wanting more. As if reading my thoughts, she reached out her other hand to put on my cheek. I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes, reveling in her caressing my skin as if it were my last lifeline to this world. _

"_Please. Who are you?" I asked desperately. I needed this woman more than I needed air. _

_Her smile grew and my breath hitched. _

_God, what is this woman doing to me?_

"_My name is-"_

_Watch me! Watch me! I got it! _

_Watch me! I got it!_

_Hey! I got something that makes me want to shout. _

_I got something that tells me what it's all about. _

_I got soul and I'm super bad!_

_I got soul and I'm super bad!_

James Brown's "Super Bad" blaring out of the speakers of my phone startled me out of my dream. Still feeling the dredges of sleep, I decided to let it continue to ring, hoping that whoever was trying to get in touch with me, would leave a message and not call back.

Finally, after two full minutes of hearing the same 6 verses repeating over and over again, it stopped ringing. I could finally go back to dreaming of the woman that has been staring in my dreams for the past three years and hopefully learn the name that goes with that angelic face.

_Watch me! Watch me! I got it! _

Apparently not.

Only one person I know has the audacity to aggravate me when I'm trying to sleep. Irritated that I wouldn't be able to finish my dream, I answered the annoyance.

"The fuck do you want, Grimmjow?" I answered my phone, not bothering with answering politely because the person on the other end didn't deserve such luxuries.

"Wow. Is that how you greet your best friend since childhood?" The voice on the other end answered. I could just picture the arrogant smirk on that smug face of his.

Asshole.

"Ex-best friend. I was sleeping you ungrateful, son of a bitch! You know this is the time when I take my naps!" My temper was rising steadily. I hate being woken up before its time for me to get up. I'm not the most pleasant person to deal with when that happens, as you can see. And seeing how he interrupted me finding out as to whom the woman was who has been haunting my dreams for the past three years, I was even more pissed.

"Ichi, you wound me. I'm hurt that you would think that way about me. I only have your best interest at heart."

"Bullshit. You did this on purpose, you asshole. Now what the hell is so important that you felt the need to interrupt my nap?"

"You and your beauty sleep. I don't see why it's so important to you. You're still one ugly ass motherfucker."

"Tch. Even on my worst day, I still look better than you. "

"Fuck you."

"Asshole."

"Bitchface."

It's been like this ever since Grimmjow and I first met as children. The first time we met, we hated each other's guts with a passion resulting in many fights. Some were more violent than the others resulting in us having to stay in bed due to injuries. Somehow though, over the course of our childhood, the fights turned into grudging acceptance that we both were equally matched in our skills, and then into friendship. He's practically my brother now. We still fight a lot but, it's not as bad as it was when we first met, though. Our fights nowadays consist of 2 hour shouting matches and maybe the occasional punches. We've gotten a bit too old for the full out brawling. And besides, I'm much more mature now than I was as a child. I can't say the same for Grimmjow though.

He's worse than a 5 year old kid high off of sugar.

"Anyway, what the hell do you want?" I asked, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"I was just calling to make sure you're bringing your ass to the club tonight."

"Yes, mom," I replied while rolling my eyes. He's been pestering me about coming to the opening of his club for the past 3 weeks. Hell, if I didn't go he's liable to bitch about it for weeks.

"Fuck you, Strawberry! I was just making sure that you'd be there to witness my success!" He replied arrogantly.

"More like complete and utter failure." I muttered under my breath, knowing he could still here me. I didn't care.

"Haha. You're funny. Just get your ass ready, pretty boy. Everybody else is on their way here already. And your brother just walked in."

"Who?"

"Who fuck do you think I mean?"

"I have two brothers, you dumbfuck! You gotta be more specific!" Seriously, why the hell are we friends?

"Oh, right. Shiro just walked in-" I hear yelling in the background, definitely confirming my twin brother's presence. "And he told me to tell you to hurry up. We haven't seen you in weeks, you ungrateful bastard and I do believe it's time you grace us with your miserable presence. So hurry it the fuck up."

"Alright, alright. Let me get dressed. Damn. I seriously wonder how in the hell does Soi-fong put up with you without killing you at every opportune moment." I said while shaking my head. How those two ended up together, I'll never know.

"She can't resist my sexiness. And besides, she doesn't seem to have a problem with me when she's screaming out my name every night as I"

I hang up. I really don't want to taint my mind with the image of those two having sex.

I force myself out of my king-sized bed and into my bathroom to take a shower. As I was waiting for the water to heat up, I thought back to the dream I was having before Grimmjow called. It was different tonight.

For the past three years, I've been dreaming of this woman every night and I never really saw what she looked like…..

Until now.

I wanted to know who this woman was. I've spent the last three years searching for her only to reach dead end after dead end. I'm beginning to lose hope believing that this woman, my other half, my perfect mate, doesn't actually exist. She's only just a figment of my deepest desires to find someone to help end this solitude that has been plaguing me for the past 600 years.

Shaking my head clear of these morbid thoughts, I focus on getting ready for the opening of Grimmjow's new club called Pantera. He's been working hard on getting this club off the ground for the past two years and I can't help but be excited for him that all of his hardwork has finally paid off. I couldn't wait to see him and the rest of my family and friends that I've been too busy to see for the past 5 weeks.

Getting out of the shower, I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. Going into my walk- in closet I try to find something to wear while towel drying my hair. Deciding on wearing white button up, with a black vest, and dark blue jeans with a silver chain hanging from the pockets, I get dressed.

Now usually, I'm not a vain man usually, but I can't help but notice that I look pretty damned good. My deep orange hair, which I decided to let grow out a little, reaches down to my shoulders in layered waves, my cinnamon-brown eyes are bright with excitement, I have sharply defined facial features that many of the ladies love to comment on, my toned forearm muscles are on display since I pushed my shirt sleeves up to the elbows, and the jeans accentuate my 6'1 almost 6'2 height. And to top it off, I put on my black and white Chuck Taylors that finishes off the look.

Grabbing the keys to my black Aston Martin V8 Vantage Coupe, I head out the door and into the busy streets of Tokyo.

Let the hunt begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, this took me forever to write. Hopefully you guys like it. Review and let me know!**

**EDIT 03/05/12: New chapter should be up this week hopefully. **


	3. Chapter 2:  In Which Eyes Meet

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I've had so many problems with this chapter. I'll have Ichigo's POV up as soon as I can. It will be apart of this chapter. Just have to finish writing it.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: In Which Eyes Meet<strong>

**Rukia's POV**

10:15pm

Rippongi District, Tokyo

_I wanna be your illusion._

_Be your illusion_

_To make you happy tonight._

_Enjoy this trip with me._

_I wanna be your emotion._

_Be your emotion._

_Why don't you turn off the lights?_

_Imagine how we could be leaving._

The sound of Benny Bennasi's "Illusion" assaulted my eardrums as we made our way through the club. It was only opening night and already Pantera seemed to be a hit with the party going types here in Tokyo. No space was left open. Not to mention the dance floor was packed tighter than a bag of cotton balls.

"Rukia, I want to introduce you to some people," Orihime shouted over the bass. I nodded my head in reply as she continued to pull me and Uliquiorra through the dance floor.

When we finally made it to the edge of the dance floor, Orihime directed us to one of the V.I.P. sections in the club. One of which was guarded by two large and scary dudes. Apparently, they knew her because they let us pass right on through.

The first person my attention was directed to was a man with blue hair. I shit you not. His hair was bluer than the sky on a cloudless day. Whereas on some people, this color would look flat out ridiculous, it fit him perfectly. This model turned Grecian god had Caribbean blue eyes, deliciously tanned skin, teeth whiter than white, a face that looked like it deserves to be on the cover of every issue of GQ magazine, and a body that is every personal trainers wet dream all covered in a very expensive Armani white-suit with a black silk shirt underneath.

And if that isn't enough, he was surrounded by 5 of the most gorgeous men and women I have ever seen, aside from Orihime and Uliquiorra. The one sitting to his immediate right, had jet black hair, cut in a chin length bob with a braid on each side that reached just above her waist, piercing black eyes, pale-golden colored skin, and an extremely curvy yet small figure covered in a slinky-black halter dress.

Next to her was a woman with long, wavy teal hair and gun metal gray eyes. She had a birthmark over the bridge of her nose, but it only added to her exotic features. She looked to be around 5'10", with the same colored skin as the blue haired man. Her hourglass figure was covered in white-tunic dress that looks like it would be scandously short if she stood up. She was wearing gold gladiator sandals where the straps, crisscrossed over her mile long legs and stopped just below her knees.

Sitting on her left was a freakishly, tall man with an eye-patch. He had long jet-black hair that reached just below his shoulder blades, sharp facial features, deep purple eyes that almost looked black in the lighting of the club, and a piano key smile that seemed to fit him perfectly. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white Jimi Hendrix t-shirt and slightly worn white Chuck Taylors. He had his arm around the teal-haired girl, so I assumed they were together.

On the blue-haired man's left, sat a breathtakingly beautiful blond haired woman, with cerulean eyes and darkly tanned skin. She looked to be the same height as the teal-haired woman, with aristocratic features and messily layered medium length bob. She was wearing a one-shouldered dark blue dress that reached the middle of her thighs and accentuated her hour-glass figure.

To her right, was a gorgeous brunette, who appeared to be a few seconds away from falling asleep. He had wolf gray eyes, slightly pale skin, sharply defined facial features, and some stubble across his jaw bones. He had shoulder length messy brown hair and was wearing a black motorcycle jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, and black jeans tucked into black motorcycle boots which were propped up on top of the low table holding the drinks.

In short, all of these people were absolutely gorgeous.

"Rukia, I would like for you to meet the owner of this fine establishment and long-time family friend Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and his wife, Soi-fong," she said pointing to the blue-haired man and the black-haired woman. "Next to Soi-fong, is his sister baby sister, Neliel and her husband Gilga Nnoitra, and on the other side, his twin sister Halibel and her husband, Starrk Coyote. Guys, this is my friend and new neighbor, Kuchiki Rukia."

"It's very nice to meet you all," I replied after the introductions are done, bowing as I do so.

"So, this is the girl you won't shut up about," asks Grimmjow rhetorically, with a mocking smile slowly growing across his face. "I must say, I pictured her to be a lot taller and much prettier than the way you described her. Instead what I get is a runt who looks to be barely out of middle school."

Well fuck you too, then.

"I'm sorry if my appearance offends you. But I should say the glare coming from your hair is going to make me have an epileptic seizure. Maybe you should tone down the hair dye. I could use your hair to replace the headlights on my car. It's bright enough," I retorted.

I hear a snort come from Nnoitra's direction. In my peripheral, I see Soi-fong and Halibel try to keep a straight face, Neliel and Orihime are chuckling silently, Ulquiorra's lip slightly twitches, and Starrk…well, it seems as if he went to sleep.

I don't take my eyes off of Grimmjow, though. I want him to know that I'm not some weakling he can just talk down to.

I'm Rukia fucking Kuchiki. No one talks down to me and gets away unscathed.

"I don't dye my hair, midget. This is my natural color," he snarls.

"Whatever you say, Papa Smurf," I responded smugly.

Nnoitra burst out laughing at that and the women follow along. Grimmjow, to my utter surprise, laughs too.

"You've got guts kid, I'll give you that. Not many people are able to call me that without having their asses kicked by yours truly," Grimmjow said admiringly. "Welcome to the family," he says holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Thanks," I said smiling good naturedly. "This is a really beautiful club, by the way."

"She's a beauty isn't she," he asks rhetorically. "I spent the past year and a half working on every single detail. I must say, I did one hell of a job."

"You did one hell of a job?" Soi-fong says while raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I mean we did one hell of a job," he says smiling sheepishly.

"Speaking of which," Nnoitra says, changing the subject. "Were the hell is the berry at? His ass is supposed to be here by now. I already saw Shiro and Shuuhei."

"Got that right," Grimmjow replied rolling his eyes. Orihime giggled.

"I know you're not talking, Blueberry. When we were teens, you spent more time in the mirror than me, Hal, and mom put together. And you still do," Nel said rolling her eyes.

"Tch. It takes time and effort to look this sexy everyday," he replied arrogantly.

"Time and effort that you obviously don't spend on thinking," Uliquiorra replied blandly.

"Fuck you!"

"Such vulgar language, Grimmjow. It amazes me that you've made it this far in life. Tell me Grimmjow, does it hurt to think due to the lack of brain cells you have," Uliquiorra asked mockingly.

Everyone, except for Grimmjow and Starrk, for obvious reasons, laughed. Who would've thought the vampire would have a sense of humor?

"Ha fucking ha. Seriously, Hime, why the hell are you with him? What in God's name do you see in this emo bastard," Grimmjow asked.

"I can ask Soi-fong the same question about you, Grimmy-kun," Orihime cheekily responds.

"Touché."

For having just met them, I can already say that I really like these guys. They are a relief compared to stuffy, self-absorbed, snobby assholes me and brother have to deal with on a day to day basis. It's refreshing.

"Hey Grimm, can you tell me where Shuuhei and Shiro are? I want to introduce them to Rukia," Orihime suddenly asked.

"Umm….I believe they're working at the bar."

"Come on Rukia. I want to introduce you to my brothers. We'll be right back, Ulqui," she said dragging my hand and pulling me across the dance floor towards the bar.

"I think she's perfect for him don't you think," Nel asked the others watching Orihime drag Rukia through the dance floor.

"Yeah," Grimmjow said nodding his head. "Let's just hope this works. I'm tired of seeing him as the only one of us without a mate."

"You're not the only one, brother. He tries to hide it but we can all see he's lonely. And living as long as he has without ever finding his mate is starting to take a toll on him," Halibel said solemnly.

"Hopefully, that'll all change tonight."

After a short journey that involved a lot of pushing and stepping on toes, we finally made it to the bar. As soon as we sat down, Orihime called out to a spiky, black haired man who was whipping down the bar on the other side.

"Shuuhei!"

He quickly looked up and I couldn't help but notice that he was absolutely sexy. Standing at about 6'0, he had lightly tanned skin, gun metal gray eyes like Orihime, high aristocratic cheekbones emphasized by a tattoo of the number 69 with two lines going straight down to his chiseled jaw, lean chest and arms muscles that were greatly defined by the tight black t-shirt he was wearing, and a smile that could melt the panties off of any woman, gay or straight. Myself included. As he made his way towards us, I noticed that he had a wedding band on his ring finger. Oh well. He still makes great eye candy.

"Hime," he said leaning over the bar to kiss her cheek. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! How's Isane?"

"She's fine. She wanted to be here tonight but I don't think that the club would be a good place for her to go since she's pregnant," he said. As Orihime nodded her head in response to his statement, he noticed me watching their interaction. "And who is this?"

"Ah! Where are my manners? Shuuhei, this is Rukia, the girl I've told you guys about-" Just how many people has she told me about? "-Rukia, this is my second eldest brother, Shuuhei."

"Ah, so this is Rukia. It's great to finally meet you," he says holding out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I say while shaking his hand.

"I must tell you though; Hime did not do you justice when she was describing you to us. You are absolutely gorgeous."

"You're too kind," I say blushing bashfully, while shaking my head in denial.

"Well, it's true. I'm actually quite happy to know that soon you'll be part of the family," he said smiling mysteriously. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Before I can ask the question, Orihime interrupts with another question.

"Have you seen Shiro? Grimmjow said he was working tonight?" The look in Orihime's eyes seemed to tell Shuuhei not to say anything more on the subject. Just what the hell was that about?

"He's probably outback, with Kukaku sucking her face off," he said rolling his eyes. Whether in response to the silent command or question, I don't know. "I swear they're worse than teenagers."

"Well, you can't blame them. They just got married three weeks ago."

"Yare, yare. I'm just tired of walking in on Shiro with his hands up her shirt all the fucking time! It's disturbing," he complained while throwing the towel down on the bar. This Shiro character sounds interesting.

"Aww, poor baby," Orihime said mockingly. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anyway, do you guys want something to drink?"

"I'll take an Apple Martini," she said.

"And I'll have a White Russian," I said giving my order.

"Alright. Give me a minute."

We nod in reply as he goes off to make our drinks leaving me and Orihime alone.

"So….are you enjoying yourself," she asked smiling.

"I am. You're friends are wonderful," I said honestly.

"They are, aren't they," she said smiling fondly. "I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the gang!"

"Orihime."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You really didn't have to do this tonight," I asked her. Usually when people are this nice to me, they want something. So forgive me for being on my guard.

She tilted her head as if she was in deep thought concerning my question. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, she responded.

"Well….during all the times that we talked, I couldn't help but notice the loneliness in your eyes, especially tonight. So I thought it would be good if I invited you to hang out with me tonight. I hope you don't mind," she said worriedly.

Although, I couldn't help but get the feeling that there was another reason for her inviting me out tonight, as I looked into her eyes, I could see that she was telling the truth.

"I don't mind. I just thought it strange is all," I say smiling reassuringly. "I never had a friend who was actually concerned about my well-being."

"Well, I'm glad to be the first," she says smiling brightly.

"Here you go, ladies. Enjoy," he said while placing our drinks down in front of us.

"Thanks," we both responded.

"Holler if you need anything else," he said smiling at both of us.

We both waved goodbye to him and turned our attention towards the dance floor. As we sipped on our drinks, I spotted Uliquiorra making his way towards us.

"Ooh! I feel like dancing," Orihime said putting down her half drunken martini. "Come on, Ulqui! Rukia, come join us!"

"Nah, I'm good. You go ahead without me."

"Are you sure," she says, pouting slightly.

"I'm sure," I say smiling. "Go have fun!"

"Okay," she said, pulling Uliquiorra towards the middle of the dance floor, leaving me alone at the bar.

I watched the bodies on the dance floor grind and gyrate against each other. The deep bass of the music traveled through my body, making me sway. I felt so tempted to join Orihime on the dance floor, but I hate being surrounded by crowds of people. It makes me claustrophobic.

As I watched the couples move to the music, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was looking at me. Looking around to find the source of the staring, my eyes land on the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen in my lifetime.

He had to be an angel. There is no way a man can look that gorgeous. From the windswept golden-orange hair to the lean, muscular physique hidden beneath the semi-tightly clothing, he was absolutely perfect. And he was staring at me.

I repeat: He was staring at me.

Oh. My. God.

The way those sepia colored eyes were sweeping over my body made me feel like I was going to burst into flames. I couldn't breathe, much less think. I felt like I was a deer caught in wolf's gaze with no chance of escaping. Those hunter eyes held me captive as he made his way towards me.

I wanted to run, to scream, to burst into tears. I wanted to do something, anything, but I couldn't. My heart felt like it was trying to drill a hole through my chest. My palms were sweaty and my hands were shaking which made it difficult for me to hold my drink without spilling it. What is this man doing to me?

Just what the fuck is going on?

And on another note, why does he look so familiar?

"Hello," sin incarnate says to me when he finally reaches me. Shivers run up and down my spine at the sound of that deep baritone. His voice is like dark chocolate and silk together. I swear, just by saying that one word I was ready to let him have his way with me in front of all those people. Decency be damned.

"He-Hello."

'Dammit Rukia! Get it together! Don't let this man know his effect on you,' my inner self shouts at me. I quickly tried to pull myself together.

Key word is "tried" here people.

"And what is your name," he asks smirking slightly as if he knows the effect he's having on me.

Bastard.

"I'm not in the habit of giving out my name to virtual strangers, sir," I say. Ha! Take that!

He smiles. "Well, I'm not a stranger any more am I? We are having a conversation." The look in his eyes turns challenging. Good. I love a challenge.

"If you call the exchange of six sentences a conversation, then yes I suppose so. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give you my name."

"Why are you being so difficult," he asks raising an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well, I am a rather complicated person. Why? You can't keep up," I say smiling slightly.

"It's not that I can't keep up. I can go for hours." Somehow I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about arguing. "It's just that I've never met a girl who made it so difficult to learn her name."

"Well, then I'm proud to be the first," I shot back, smiling fully.

"That you are." He smiles softly. I look into his eyes and see the intensity from before along with some other emotion that I'm afraid to name. "Won't you tell me your name," his golden eyes smolder, making my heart stop. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him my name. I swallow a sip of my drink before answering.

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia," I say glad my voice came out strong.

"Rukia," he says smiling again. Him saying my name does strange things to my body. "Well I am Kurosaki Ichigo," he says holding out a hand for me to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say taking his hand. Several sparks of electricity shoot up my arm. I look up to see if he had the same reaction, and if the fire in his eyes is any indication, I would say yes.

"Oh trust me," he says in that silk voice of his while bringing up my hand to his lips. "The pleasure is all mines." His lips touch my skin and I swear I melted off the stool. I force my gaze away from his heated stare. I don't know how much more I can take. This man is dangerous.

"So….Rukia," I shiver as he says my name. He could read the phone book and make it sound sexy. "Would you care to dance?"

Would I? I can't even begin to tell you how much I would give to have that sinful body pressed up against me. To have those large hands caressing my body as we dance the night away. I want to hear this man whisper sinful dark promises into my ear making me lose track of what's going on around me. I wanted – no, needed this man to claim me, to make me his, and I wanted to do the same to him. I wanted this man in the worst way and I only just met him less than 4 minutes ago.

And it's terrifying.

I'm afraid of this man, not because of what he could possibly do to me, but because of what will happen if I go with him. Looking up at him, part of me is saying that I should run from this man. He's dangerous and it'll be safer to just stay away from him. This man will rip the very foundations of the walls that I have spent years building, effortlessly. I know that for a fact. But I don't want safe.

And nor am I a coward.

So like the fool I am, I jumped off the edge of reason….

"Yes, I would love to dance with you."

….and fell into the fiery abyss of the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what'd you think? Review and let me know! Also, I didn't edit this chapter. So if you see any mistakes, ignore them.<strong>

**PM me if you want to be my beta.**


	4. Author Update

Hey guys.

So, I've decided to rewrite this story. I found myself unable to continue with the story the way it is and thought it would be best if I just rewrote it. Life has been getting me down lately and I kind of lost inspiration for both _Crash _and _Eternity and a Day_. And since I'm graduating this semester, I hope that I'll have more time to write.

I'm going to try to put myself on a schedule but I'm not so sure how that's going to work out. I have ADD and I'm a terrible procrastinator. So I shall do my best to update more often.

I am now going to be posting to AO3, since I rarely use this site anymore. You can find me under the same name.

Expect a new version of _Eternity and a Day_ soon.

And thanks for all of you guys' support.

Brucie


End file.
